Fogo
by CatchingStar
Summary: Grissom e Sara vão passar alguns dias longe de Vegas e viver um amor intenso. Obs: cenas e linguagem para adultos! você foi avisado!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Os personagens pertencem a CBS

**Disclaimers: **Os personagens pertencem a CBS... Só peguei emprestado por um tempo.

**Importante: **Cena de sexo explícito. Mais de uma na verdade! Se você não gosta, tem nojo ou qualquer coisa assim, é melhor não ler!!

Grissom colocou algumas toras de madeira dentro da lareira e depois de jogar um pouco de álcool em cima, ateou fogo. Deu uns passos para trás e sentou no chão, recostado ao sofá. Fogo: manifestação de uma combustão rápida e persistente, acompanhada da emissão de luz e de energia térmica. Tão poderoso e caloroso, mas também perigoso. Seja em grandes proporções ou perto de elementos químicos, que não era aquele caso. Por isso era bonito de ver. Uma moça se aproximou dele e sentou, recostando sua cabeça em seu peito. O braço direito dele repousou sobre seu ombro direito como se querendo traze-la para o mais perto possível.

"O que esta pensando?" perguntou Sara.

"Como é gostoso olhar as chamas do fogo... Como sou uma pessoa de sorte por ter você ao meu lado... Levou muito tempo, mas fico feliz por não ser tarde demais"

"Jamais poderia ser tarde de mais para você Gil"

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu menti"

"Fico feliz que o fez, por que talvez tivesse demorado muito mais e nós dois estaríamos sofrendo até agora" disse ele.

"O importante é que estamos juntos. E você senhor...não me disse como arranjou esta casa"

"Estava olhando a internet quando achei esta casa para alugar. Já fazia um tempo que queria tirar alguns dias de folga do trabalho e passar com você então liguei para o proprietário, pedi informações e, depois de investigá-lo só para ter certeza, a aluguei por quatro dias. Sem telefone, sem trabalho, sem colegas de trabalho... Só nós"

"E como fez para nós dois tiramos licença ao mesmo tempo sem levantar suspeitas?"

"Nós dois trabalhamos full-time e as ultimas semanas foram bastante penosas. Todo mundo entendeu a nossa necessidade de sair. Mas eles não sabem que estamos juntos"

"Tenho certeza que Catherine sabe e, se eu a conheço bem, a essa altura os outros também sabem"

"Não desta vez querida" falou grissom. "Eu disse que ia visitar minha mãe por alguns dias e ela sabe que dificilmente levo alguém para conhecer minha mãe. Ela mesma só a viu uma vez, mas foi em Vegas e na verdade elas nem tiveram chance de conversar. Depois liguei para minha mãe para avisar que se caso catherine ou qualquer outro csi ligasse, era para dizer que eu estava lá, mas um pouco ocupado para atender"

"Esperto. E quanto a mim? Eles devem ter achado no mínimo estranho, quando não voltei para o laboratório e você contou a eles sobre a licença. Qual foi o motivo que deu?"

"Disse que não tinha a menor idéia. E que eles deveriam perguntar a você, se conseguirem te achar"

"E você tomou conta de que isso não seria possível, deixando meu celular dentro do meu armário no laboratório"

"Mais seguro do que deixar na nossa casa" respondeu "Espere um minuto, como sabe que fiz isso?"

"Quando você não me devolveu o aparelho e eu não achei nem nos carros e nem em casa..."

"Eu deveria saber que não poderia te enganar"

"Verdade. Mas e se algo importante acontecer nesse meio tempo?"

"Tenho certeza que eles podem resolver. E se for demais... caso de vida ou morte... eles que nos procurem. Afinal de contas, são csi's, não são?"

Sara deu uma risada gostosa. Grissom simplesmente adorava quando ela fazia isso. (e outras coisas também).

"Esses quatro dias..." disse ele, se mexendo para poder beija-la. "serão nossos... só nossos!"

Sara ergueu o corpo de forma a poder capturou melhor os lábios dele num beijo apaixonado. Agora sim suas línguas podiam explorar o interior de suas bocas com liberdade. Grissom colocou sua mão esquerda dentro do cabelo dela para traze-la mais perto e a mão direita dela, saiu da coxa e foi para o peito dele, acariciando com delicadeza.

Grissom nunca amou uma mulher do jeito como ele ama Sara: tanto que dói. Desde do primeiro dia que a viu algo acendeu dentro de seu coração e mesmo ficando distantes, foi impossível parar de pensar e desejar te-la ao seu lado. Sim, ele não podia negar que tiveram problemas - muitos problemas desde a vinda dela para Las Vegas e por culpa dele - mas depois do seqüestro de Nick, ele finalmente tomou um decisão. Não conseguia mais viver sem ela.

A convidou para sair algumas vezes, antes do primeiro beijo. E como ele tinha previsto, um beijo não foi suficiente para satisfazer a sua necessidade - ou mesmo curiosidade - de experimentar o sabor dos lábios dela. E algo mais. Agora, lá estão eles, numa cabana no meio da floresta, permitindo que seus corações falassem livremente. Lentamente Grissom foi se levantando de forma a ficar de joelho e depois com delicadeza, deitando-a sobre o tapete da sala. Suas bocas sem quebrar o contato.

Quando a necessidade de ar se tornou essencial, Grissom parou e olhou para ela. Era impressionante como eles podiam se comunicar só através dos olhos. As duas lagoas azuis olhando fixamente para as duas bolas de chocolate, cheios de paixão, pedindo pelo momento onde eles podiam se tornar um.

Sara não se mexeu. E era só isso que ele precisava. Ele a beijou de novo. Devagar... Sexy... Os dois de olhos fechados se perdendo no tocar dos lábios. Ela sentiu as mãos dele tocaram a pele embaixo da camisa e um gemido saltou de sua garganta. Grissom não recuou, pelo contrário, ele tocou de novo e foi subindo até encontrar o sutiã que ela usava. Mesmo contra o material ele apertou e massageou até um novo gemido saltar. Só aí ele quebrou o contato.

Suas duas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo dela até a blusa ser tirada por completa e colocada no sofá, longo do fogo. Parou por alguns segundos para observá-la. A luz vindo da lareira iluminava a pele branca e macia de Sara. A mulher mais linda e desejável do mundo e agora ela era completamente dele. Grissom começou a plantar beijos na sua barriga, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Ele foi subindo e antes que ela percebesse, seu sutiã abriu, na frente.

"me desculpe" disse ele com um sorriso. Sara apertou um dos olhos, com se estivesse brava, e sorriu.

"Estava me perguntando se você ia descobrir por você mesmo"

"Até onde eu sei, sou um ótimo observador"

Grissom sabia como a deixar completamente preparada – molhada – com tão pouco.

As mãos dele acariciaram os seios com delicadeza, antes de tirar o sutiã por completo. Sua boca logo encontrou um deles e ele fez amor de forma quase urgente. Delicada mais urgente. (se é que isso podia ser possível). Um e depois o outro, com a mesma atenção.

Quando ele parou por um segundo, ela puxou o rosto dele de encontro com seus lábios e começou a desabotoar sua camisa.

Depois do terceiro botão, Grissom cuidou do resto e a jogou sobre o sofá. Foi a vez das mãos delas percorrem seu peito másculo. Embora quinze anos mais velho, grissom estava em boa forma. Ela não podia reclamar. Quando terminou de abrir o zíper da calça e estava levantando sua mão ao encontro do membro dele, grissom interveio.

"Hoje não querida" sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. Sara não pode esconder o bico. "Teremos tempo para isso outra hora... Eu prometo"

O bico se transformou num grande sorriso. Grissom acariciou seus lindos cabelos castanhos, olhando fixamente para os seus lábios. Mas ao invés de beijar, ele sentiu uma urgente de se livrar da calça. E cueca. Tudo de uma vez. Sara levantou a sobrancelha e mordeu os lábios, realmente gostando da vista. Elevou o e, em questão de segundos, Grissom tirou a calça de moletom.

Se tinha uma coisa que Sara aprendeu nos últimos meses é que Grissom gostava de tirar peça por peça. E que ele tinha fascínio por calcinha de renda. (por isso ela tinha se livrado de todas as que não eram assim). E Grissom tinha aprendido que por mais que Sara gostava de ser olhada – por ele – não podia demorar muito ou ela ia ficar tímida e, no pior dos casos, incomodada. E isso ele não queria.

Parou de olhar e voltou a atenção para o seu pescoço. Beijando, lambendo... fazendo-a chamar por ele.

"Gil... Querido... por favor...preciso de você... dentro..."

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com brincar, ele queria mais: encontro de corpo e alma. Talvez estivesse sendo um ultra-romântico, ou mesmo um chato na visão de outras mulheres, mas Sara... Ela gostava. E como gostava!)

"Quer fazer ou eu faço?"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus Gil! Faça logo!"

Ele abriu as pernas e entrou com seu membro por inteiro. Sara olhos e sua boca automaticamente se abriram. Porém nenhum som saiu. Ele posicionou as duas mãos sobre a barriga dela, a segurando na posição e começou movimentando metade do membro, fazendo pequena fricção. De tempos em tempo, ele o colocava por inteiro e o corpo de Sara reagia: contraindo a parte superior.

Grissom se inclinou para frente e passou a fazer rápido. Realmente rápido e os gemidos aumentaram.

"Oh Deus... Oh Deus... OHHHH... Giiiiiil"

O órgão dela contraiu, segurando por alguns segundos e depois o liberando. As mãos delas percorreram suas costas e antes que ela precisava falar algo, ele recomeçou, rápido.

A próxima vez que ela veio, ele a seguiu na seqüência. Ele caiu sobre seu corpo e depois apoiou os cotovelos ao lado do corpo.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Grissom.

"Sim... Mais do que bem..." falou ela, arfando.

Ele a beijou rapidinho e foi até o quarto para buscar uma colcha. Se eles não iam ficar na sala por mais tempo, provavelmente ia ser necessário. Mesmo com a lareira, a noite estava realmente fria.

"Obrigada" disse Sara quando ele colocou uma colcha sobre seu corpo.

Grissom colocou sua cueca e um shorts, que tinha pegado no quarto também, e depois colocou mais lenha na lareira.

"Quer que eu prepare um chá? Chocolate? Café?" perguntou ele.

"Não, obrigada"

Grissom sentou ao lado e se cobriu com a colcha.

"Eu te amo" sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido.

"Eu também te amo babe. Sempre amei" disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele e entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, olhando o fogo, até que Sara fechou os olhos. Grissom sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro e continuou olhando para frente. Quando percebeu que Sara estava praticamente dormindo, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. Colocou a calça e a blusa do pijama e a cobriu. Sara murmurou alguma coisa, mas ele não entendeu. Logo em seguida, ela apagou. Grissom deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi se preparar para deitar também.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sara acordou com o canto dos passarinhos

Sara acordou com o canto dos passarinhos. Olhou para o lado e não viu ninguém. Olhou para o outro para ver a hora, mas não tinha relógio. "_esqueci que não estamos em casa" _ Se embrulhou no cobertor, já que não tinha trazido seu roupão e foi procurar seu amado.

A casa era pequena. Tinha um quarto e um banheiro no andar de cima e uma sala e cozinha embaixo.

"Gil?" chamou. Sem resposta.

Olhando na bancada da cozinha, encontrou o café pronto e um bilhete que dizia: "Bom dia meu amor. Achei que nós merecemos um verdadeiro e maravilhoso café da manhã, então saí para comprar algumas coisas. Prometo voltar logo. Com amor, Gil".

"Eu deveria estar muito brava Gil Grissom. Por você simplesmente me abandonar" falou Sara pensando alto.

"Jamais poderia fazer isso com você" respondeu ele entrando na cozinha e colocando as sacolas na pia. "posso sair, mas te abandonar? Nunca!" completou a pegando pela cintura. "bom dia princesa" disse, beijando-a.

"Alguém realmente acordou de bom humor" falou Sara com um sorriso.

"Espero que não só eu"

"Você foi a pé?"

"Porque? Estou cheirando mal?" disse, se afastando.

"Não. Mas seu rosto está vermelho de quem fez um bom exercício. E no sol"

"Bom, para falar a verdade... sim, eu fui a pé" Ele voltou a atenção novamente para as sacolas e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro "O mercado fica só a 3 km daqui. Não é longe."

"Mas é uma boa caminhada. Quando você levantou?" disse, abraçando-o por trás.

"Faz uma hora, uma hora e meia. Comprei pão, queijo branco, geléia de framboesa, mamão, banana, cereal, suco de laranja... ovo, se quiser que eu faça ovo frito..."

"Depois da noite passada, acho que vou querer tudo"

"Ok. Então porque não coloca uma roupa enquanto eu preparo?"

Sara pegou o cobertor, que tinha caído quando Grissom a abraçou e correu se trocar. Grissom pegou a frigideira, passou manteiga e quebrou alguns ovos.

"_Isso é exatamente o que eu quero para minha vida: viver em uma casa pequena, longe da cidade, com a mulher da minha vida e... sem pessoas mortas" _pensou grissom, enquanto mexia os ovos_ "Chega de corpos mutilados ou em decomposição, crianças ou adultos estuprados, prostitutas morrendo por droga, pessoas que matam por quase nada... Sim ,é estranho pensar assim, mas estou ficando cansado disso tudo" _

Ele continuou mexendo os ovos enquanto sua cabeça não parava de funcionar.

"_Quero poder caminhar de manhã, pescar - sim, faz tempo que eu não vou pescar - cozinhar para a pessoa que eu amo, ler e fazer palavras cruzadas, aproveitar a noite, não precisar correndo a menos que eu queira. O que fazer nas outras horas? Talvez trabalhar numa reserva florestal catalogando insetos. Mas sem corpos! Seria uma forma de realmente aproveitar a vida enquanto posso. E ao lado da pessoa que roubou meu coração com apenas um sorriso e ganhou minha alma com uma única noite. Alguém especial. Alguém que estava perto e eu deixe ir embora. Mas não mais"._

Grissom suspirou e desligou o fogão. Arrumou os pratos com ovo, queijo picado e presunto, preparou algumas torradas com geléia e despejou o suco nos copos. Estava colocando os guardanapos na mesa quando Sara apareceu na escada. A olhou com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas sem dizer nada. Ela retribuiu e sentou do lado oposto a ele.

Comeram em silêncio. Houve uma época em que o silêncio era a coisa mais insuportável que existia, para os dois, mas agora era simplesmente tão bom como se estivessem conversando sobre amenidades ou sobre a vida.

Sara não podia negar que Grissom mudara bastante desde que começaram a sair. Estava mais calmo, mais alegre, dormindo mais e finalmente começando a se abrir. Contou sobre o pai que o abandonou quando ele tinha 5 anos, a mãe que ficou surda, sobre a faculdade e mesmo alguns seminários que deu. O mais difícil ainda era expressar os sentimentos (bons ou ruins) que existiam dentro dele, mas Sara estava mais do que satisfeita.

Mas como em todo relação, não é só um lado que tem que mudar ou se re-adaptar. Ela passou a cuidar melhor do sono e da comida, a quantidade de pesadelos tinham diminuído, sorria mais, saia para tomar café com os outros e realmente conversava – com Grissom - quando as coisas estavam ficando insuportáveis, seja sobre casos ou algumas atitudes dele. (Ele fazia o mesmo). Grandes passos sem dúvida.

A única coisa que ainda não tinha sido resolvida era: o que fazer no momento em que Ecklie e o xerife ficassem sabendo sobre o pequeno – grande – caso amoroso do laboratório criminal de Las Vegas.

No laboratório eles continuavam agindo profissionalmente, evitando olhares e caricias ou qualquer privilegio que pudesse ser realmente questionado. Grissom ainda tomava decisões que, em alguns momentos, fazia com que Sara ficasse bastante irritada, mas tentavam não brigar na frente dos outros e resolver esses problemas em casa, ou num café da manhã quando só estavam sozinhos.

Até aquele momento estava funcionando.

Os dois maiores workaholics estavam juntos e aproveitando o tempo fazendo coisas que não tinha nada a ver com trabalho. A vida estava bem mais suportável.

Assim que Sara terminou de comer, Grissom tirou tudo da mesa e lavou a louça.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" perguntou Sara finalmente.

"Gostaria de pescar?"

"Me lembro de ter tentado antes, mas não deu muito certo. Meu irmão ficou muito bravo e nunca mais quis me ensinar a pescar"

"Neste caso, eu ficarei feliz em o fazer."

"Ok. Mas você não trouxe vara de pesca"

"Não, mas isso não vai ser um problema."

Os dois foram até o quarto e se aprontaram. Calça e blusa de manga cumprida e de cor clara, tênis, boné, óculos escuros, muito protetor solar e repelente. (em rios e lagos se recomenda a utilização de bastante repelente). Grissom pegou a chave do carro e eles se dirigiram a uma loja onde se alugava material para pesca. Tinha visto uma a caminho do mercado.

Para pescar era preciso: varas médias ou pesadas, com ponta rígida de 1,60 m a 2,20 metros, linha de 0,40 a 0,60 mm, faca, tesoura, alicate, alicate-de-corte, anzóis, iscas: minhocas, peixes ou pequenos crustáceos (podendo ser artificiais ou não. grissom optou pelos primeiros). O dono da loja sugeriu que eles fossem pescar no lago Zunigam, que era grande e com águas profundas. Completou dizendo que naquele horário não haveria muitas pessoas por lá, então poderia pescar mais a vontade. Grissom agradeceu e ficou de devolver os materiais ainda naquele dia.

Antes de irem para o lago, passaram numa padaria para comprar sanduíches e sucos, caso a pesca demorasse.

Grissom e Sara desceram do carro e enquanto grissom colocava o material, a dois metro da beira do lago, Sara se aproximou da água e ficou observando tudo.

"_A__r puro, sol, vento suave... longe de tudo e com a pessoa que eu amo... não podia ser mais perfeito" _pensou ela, respirando bem fundo e fechando os olhos por alguns minutos. Queria sentiu as coisas, não só ver. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto, quando sentiu Grissom se aproximar. "Hei" disse, abrindo finalmente os olhos e virando para o lado direito.

"Pronta para começar a lição?"

"Sim professor Grissom"

Os dois sorriram e Grissom começou a mostrar como prender a linha na vara. Passando pelo aro superior, descendo pelos demais e amarrando no carretel.

"é bom deixar a linha solta" falou ele, preparando a sua. Como grissom já estava acostumado a pescar, alugara uma vara mais pesada, para ela, optou por uma leve e não tão comprida Sara fez os mesmos passos com a sua e a primeira lição fora aprendida. A segunda era como prender o gancho e a isca no final da linha.

"estranho seu irmão não ter tido paciência para te ensinar. Não é difícil"

"Essa parte não, mas o arremesso sim" respondeu Sara. "Eu não tinha muita força no braço e a linha nunca ia para onde ele queria que fosse"

"Vamos considerar esta sua primeira vez então" Grissom pegou a sua vara e demonstrou como fazer. "Como sua vara é mais leve, segure na parte de baixo, próxima ao carretel com força. Se for melhor, use as duas mãos. Depois, procure fazer o lançamento perpendicular ao corpo em relação à margem do lago. Assim..."

"Ok" disse ela, fazendo o movimento de braço e corpo.

"não solte a linha ainda" falou. Ela fez duas vezes "Esta certo, mas muito alto. Tente fazer o movimento na linha da sua cabeça, com a vara num ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus... dê impulso com o corpo e não só com o braço... Assim" disse, segurando no braço dela e fazendo o movimento junto. Sara tentou esconder o sorriso e Grissom ficou vermelho. "Acho que está bom. pode soltar a linha agora. E depois a controle com o carretel"

A primeira vez foi muito longe. A segunda muito perto. Na terceira Sara estava quase pedindo socorro, mas estava decidida a não desistir. Com Grissom por perto, ela não iria se perdoar se fizesse assim. Grissom observou atentamente a reação dela, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"_ela fica linda quando estava concentrada e decidida_" pensou ele.

"Não vai fazer também?" perguntou ela, percebendo que ele estava parado, mesmo depois dela acertar. Grissom pegou sua varinha e jogou a linha, do lado oposto a dela, para não roubar os peixes. Depois, colocaram as varas nos tubos de aço que grissom tinha fincado no chão e esperaram por algum sinal de peixe na isca.

"Sabe, minha irmão e eu costumávamos a brincar bastante quando criança. Éramos inseparáveis. Quando não estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde, lendo livros ou desenhando, saímos para andar de bicicleta, tomar sorvete, ir ao shopping... Eu gostava muito" falou Sara, olhando para o lago. Grissom olhou para ela com surpresa, era a primeira vez que ela falasse sobre isso. "Eu sempre soube que quando saímos, de repente, era porque meu pai tinha chegado em casa bêbado. Ele começou a beber depois que foi despedido e não parou mais. Primeiro era toda sexta feira, mas depois começou a ficar mais freqüente."

"Seu irmão fez a coisa certa. Ele te protegeu quando sua mãe não podia"

"Sim. Mas sei que era difícil para ele. Ter que ficar comigo ao invés de sair com os amigos da sua idade. Eu sabia, mas não confiava em ninguém além dele, então não fazia nada. Um dia, brincando de esconde-esconde, eu achei uma saquinho marrom em baixo da cama dele. Não sabia o que era e decidi perguntar para minha mãe..."

"Era droga?"

"Sim.Maconha. Deus, ele ficou tão bravo comigo!"

"Quantos anos tinha quando isso aconteceu?"

"Dez"

"Você era uma criança... não sabia"

"Não importa. Trai a confiança dele naquele dia e com isso perdi meu melhor amigo... Meu único protetor... As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas"

Grissom podia ver as lágrimas surgindo no olhos dela. Sara odiava chorar então grissom sabia que, naquela situação, a melhor coisa era simplesmente não fazer nada e esperar que ela estivesse pronta para falar de novo. Mesmo que mudando de assunto.

"Quando completou 17 anos, ele saiu de casa e nunca mais voltou. Finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar do pesadelo de viver com meus pais e eu".

"Ele deveria ter ficado!" falou Grissom.

"Gil, ele tinha a chance de ser feliz. Era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer"

"Deveria ter pensado em você antes de tomar esta decisão. Sabendo que as coisas eram do jeito que eram"

"Talvez o antigo irmão teria feito isso, mas tudo bem. Não o culpo por querer liberdade. Fiquei com inveja é claro, mas decidi ficar feliz por ele ao invés de triste por ele ter ido"

"Como você fez então?"

"Sem companhia em casa, passei a ficar até mais tarde no colégio lendo na biblioteca ou pesquisando na internet. A única regra que minha mãe tinha imposta era: voltar antes das seis da tarde. Ou as coisas ficariam pretas. E bom, dez para seis eu já estava de volta. Tomava banho, estudava, jantava e ficava trancada no meu quarto até a hora de dormir"

"Toda vez que você fala sobre sua infância, eu fico impressionado" falou grissom. Sara, pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar, olhou para ele com cara de interrogação. "Não tanto pelos fatos em si, e sim porque, depois de tudo, você se tornou essa pessoa que é hoje: forte, decidida... doce, carinhosa, especial."

"Sou dura e teimosa sim, mas forte? não".

"Só uma pessoa forte não desiste de vida, apesar do passado, ou continua fazendo o que a gente faz todo dia, Sara. Tenho certeza que os outros concordariam comigo, se você contasse a eles a verdade"

"Não acho que posso fazer isso"

"Talvez não agora, mas uma hora você vai. E vai se sentir muito bem. Exatamente como eu me senti quando te contei sobre meu pai"

Sara pegou na mão dele e a acariciou.

"Obrigada. Por ser compreensível e ficar comigo"

"Não tem outra pessoa com quem eu queira estar, além de você" falou ele baixinho. "para sempre" sussurrou.

"para sempre?" perguntou ela.

Quando olhou para o lado, Grissom não estava mais lá.

"acho que você deveria recolher sua linha" falou ele, próximo as varas. Sara levantou rapidamente e o fez. Eles tinham ficado conversando e Sara tinha esquecido completamente da pesca. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar um corvina tentando se livrar do anzol. O corvina era de tamanho médio e todo branco.

"Consegui um peixe!" disse, contente. "ele é tão fofo"

"Vai em frente: tire o anzol e depois o coloque novamente na água"

"Ah não. Não vou fazer isso!"

"Esta com nojo de pegar um peixe, sendo que a gente pega coisas bem mais horríveis e fedidas no trabalho?"

"Não quero machuca-lo"

"Não vai" disse Grissom, pegando o peixe que se debatia "Segure firme sem apertar. Depois gire o gancho e tire-o, vê? Ele não reclamou." Grissom ajoelhou na grama e soltou o animal, que saiu nadando rapidamente.

Sara observou atentamente os gestos dele, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.Grissom sentou ao seu lado e Sara colocou seus braços em torno do dele e apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro.

"Você realmente gosta disso de pescar, não é?" comentou ela

"Sim. Meu tio me ensinou quando eu tinha 12 anos. Sempre me diverti quando íamos pescar"

"Ainda fala com ele?"

"Ele morreu alguns anos atrás"

"Sinto muito"

"Tudo bem... Ele viveu bastante e feliz... é só o que importa"

"_feliz... os dois tiveram momentos felizes... Gostaria de ter tido a mesma sorte" _pensou ela. Sem perceber, Sara apertou o braço de grissom com força fazendo-o olhar para ela.

"Querida, o que foi?"

"Nada" respondeu rapidamente. Grissom afastou o rosto para poder olha-la melhor e foi bem na hora que uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

"Quer voltar?" Sara balançou a cabeça negativamente "Quer continuar falando sobre seu irmão e seus momentos com ele?" Grissom obteve a mesma resposta. "Então, que tal nós deitarmos na grama e observamos o céu antes de comer?"Agora sim ele recebeu a resposta que queria. Com cuidado ele deitou e a trouxe consigo. Sara ajeitou a cabeça no peito dele enquanto ficou fazendo pequenos círculos na barriga dele.

"_é incrível como uma pessoa tão forte pode ser ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Gostaria que eu não tivesse esperado tanto tempo para fazer alguma coisa. Teria sido o melhor para nós dois._" pensou ele. seus braços a abraçaram com força e ele sussurrou. "Eu te amo"

"Eu também te amo".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Durante um bom tempo os dois ficaram em silêncio

Durante um bom tempo os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sara continuava com as suas caricias e Grissom, com os dois braços a envolvendo, olhava para a copa da arvore e para o céu azul. Teriam continuado assim se o estomago de Sara não tivesse mostrado sinais de fome e ambos perceberam. Ela levantou o rosto e Grissom apenas sorriu em resposta.

Levantou e pegou os lanches e sucos que tinham comprado. Embora Sara fosse vegetariana, ela não o impedia de comer carne (mas era fato que Grissom tinha diminuído bastante o número de refeições com carne). Comeram em silêncio. Cada um aproveitando o seu.

Depois de terminarem, Grissom decidiu que era melhor voltar, então começou a recolher as varas, enquanto Sara cuidava de fora o resto de comida. Sara pegou o saco plástico e foi jogar na lixeira não muito longe de onde eles estavam. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ela quis voltar correndo ao encontro de Grissom e acidentalmente virou o pé. Grissom ouviu um "autch" e virou preocupado.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele, indo na sua direção.

"Sim" respondeu. "Só virei meu pé! Não é nada!"

Grissom a pegou no colo e levou em direção ao carro.

"Gil, eu disse que não é nada".

"Talvez, mas não quero arriscar"

"_os outros iam ficar de queixo caído se vissem isso" _pensou Sara

"não saia daí!"

Ele correu para terminar de ajeitar os apetrechos de pesca e colocar no porta-mala. Para alguém que, segundo a maioria das pessoas, era insensível e anti-romântico, Grissom definitivamente sabia como fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

No caminho de volta para a casinha, eles passaram na loja de pesca para devolver as coisas. Grissom desceu e foi abrir a porta da casa antes de traze-la.

"Já pensou que desse jeito eu vou fazer mal acostumada e, quando você não fizer isso vou ficar muito brava?".

"Acredite, das duas formas, não vou reclamar"disse ele, levando-a até o sofá. A colocou a direita do sofá, de forma a poder colocar a perna dela para cima e olhar melhor o pé. Sara observou o jeito delicado com que tirou seu tênis, depois a meia e tocou seu pé em todos os lados.

"não está quebrado, fraturado e nem roxo... o que é ótimo (ele continuou massageando) Por que não vai tomar um banho e depois passo uma pomada para você? Provavelmente vai ser suficiente"

"ok. Vai me achar subir a escada sozinha?"

"Sim. mas jamais pedir desculpas por querer ser cuidadoso com a mulher que eu amo"

Sara foi até o andar de cima e Grissom para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira para pegar algo para beber, quando ouviu: "não quer vir também?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha e pensou no assunto.

Ela já tinha começado a se despir quando ele abriu a porta do banheiro. Vendo que ele parecia um pouco interessado, Sara decidiu atiçar um pouco as coisas Tirou a blusa e o sutiã e colocou sobre as pia. Tudo bem devagar. Em seguida, pegou os seios e começou a massagear, jogando a cabeça para trás. Grissom observava atentamente o movimento no espelho.

Ela percorreu a parte da frente com uma das mãos até atingira altura da calcinha. Ainda sem falar nada, ela parou e esperou. Grissom piscou algumas vezes e fez cara de interrogação.

"_se você não for fazer nada... agora... pode esquecer o banho em conjunto" _pensou ela, continuando parada. Sua mão desceu novamente até a altura da calcinha e ia abaixa-la, quando Grissom a interceptou. "_bom!"_.

Grissom tirou sua roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo e depois se aproximou por trás. Afastou o cabelo dela e, antes de começar suas caricias, olhou mais uma vez no espelho. O pequeno sorriso que surgiu no rosto dela foi suficiente. Começou a beijar-la no encontro entre o pescoço e o ombro. Sara virou levemente o rosto para dar mais acesso a ele. Grissom subiu pelo pescoço até chegar na orelha.

"Você é malvada" sussurrou ele. "E totalmente adorável"

Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço e ombro enquanto suas mãos iam de encontro a única peça que faltava. O toque na altura do umbigo a fez estremecer e automaticamente ela fechou os olhos. Grissom sorriu contente. Colocou a mão dentro da calcinha e, ao invés de tirá-la, como sara estava esperando, ele pressionou o seu dedo do meio contra o centro dela, fazendo pular. Sara o olhou com cara de brava.

Ligou o chuveiro e, depois esperar a água esquentar, ele tirou a calcinha sem cerimônia e a conduziu dentro do box. Sara pegou o sabonete e puxando-o para frente, mas sem tirá-lo completamente debaixo d'água, começou a esfregar o sabonete em seu peito. Aparentemente ela tivera sucesso: o membro dele ficou duro.

Ela percorreu toda a extensão do peito, as costas, depois os braços, as pernas e finalmente chegou ao seu destino. No instante em que sentiu a mão dela no seu saco, Grissom fechou os olhos. Sara massageou devagar, porém com firmeza. Inclusive o seu pênis. O colocou novamente embaixo da à água e esperou que todo a espuma saísse. Grissom ia pegar o sabonete e fazer o mesmo, quando ela intercedeu.

"Ainda não acabei"

Grissom ia perguntar do que ela estava falando quando a observou ficar de joelhos no chão, pegar a parte inferior do pênis com a mão, apertando um pouco e depois o envolvendo com a boca. Grissom abriu a boca e soltou um gemido. parecia um "Gahh".

Desde que tinham começado a dormir juntos, Sara nunca mostrou interesse em fazer isso. Grissom nunca insistiu ou perguntou o motivo, embora tivesse curiosidade sobre o assunto.

"Meu Deus Sara!" _como ela faz isso se... oh deus... jeez... _

Enquanto a mão massageava a parte inferior, Sara punha e tirava a cabeça do pênis, depois de fazer movimentos rápidos.

"Querida... por favor...pare...".

Sara deu uma última lambida, seguida de um beijo no ponta do pênis e soltou. Grissom respirou bem fundo e abriu os olhos. Ela estava com um dos seus grandes sorrisos no rosto.

"Obrigado querida"

Ela virou de costas e colocou o cabelo para frente, indicando a ele, por onde deveria começar. Grissom pegou o sabonete e com movimentos circulares percorreu os ombros, costas e nádegas. Nas pernas e coxas fez passou em tudo uma primeira vez e depois, com as duas mãos foi subindo e descendo massageando tudo. No encontro das coxas com as nádegas, grissom deu uma atenção especial, pois sabia que era um lugar que Sara particularmente gostava de ser tocada. diversas vezes.

Tentando tirar nem que fosse um suspiro, ele trocou o sabonete de mão e pela parte da frente, passou um dedo contra seu centro. Sara olhou para ele com um sorriso. Mas nada nos seus olhos indicaram que o carinho estivesse surtindo o efeito desejado.

A virou para encará-la e acariciou seu rosto com uma das mãos. A mão dela foi parar no seu peito, mas a cara estava na direção do chão

"Me fale" disse ele "_Tem alguma coisa passando pela sua cabeça que a esta impedindo de realmente aproveitar o que esta acontecendo... posso ver que é importante e quero saber o que é_."

Encontrando a voz, mesmo um pouco fraca e quase envergonhada, Sara respondeu

"Estava pensando que mesmo já tendo feito outras vezes, esta foi de fato a primeira vez que eu realmente escolhi fazer por mim e gostei. Mas então lembrei das outras e..."

"Esta me dizendo que foi forçada a fazer sexo oral antes?"

"Sim. Mais de uma vez. E todos foram muito desagradáveis"

"Quem fez isso?".

"Por isso nunca fiz com você" desconversou "Com você não é sobre somente te dar prazer, então uma vez que nunca foi satisfatório, simplesmente não fiz".

"Sara, quem fez isso?"

Ela engoliu seco e virou o rosto para o lado.

Depois de muitos anos de terapia, só recentemente, depois de ficar com ele, é que Sara começou a falar e tentar lidar com as questões de abuso sexual, especialmente em fase de criança. Sua terapeuta comentara que talvez fosse importante conversar com seu parceiro sobre isso, não só para ser honesta e encontrar um pouco de paz, mas também para descobrir se o medo que tinha de ser rejeitada era real, com essa pessoa, ou não. Sim, tinha a possibilidade de ser confirmada suas suspeitas, mas agora que tinha experimentado fazer isso e realmente gostado, era o tempo de deixar grissom a par de, mais uma verdade sobre sua vida.

Respirando fundo, ela o olhou novamente e deu imagem aos seus agressores.

"Um ex-namorado, quando estava na faculdade, Hank indiretamente e... meu pai"

Grissom arregalou os olhos, chocado. Sabia sobre '_as brigas, os gritos, as idas ao hospital' _mas por causa de machucados no ombro ou no braço. Nunca não algo assim. Não podia acreditar que aquele idiota tinha feito isso! Mais isso!

Fechando os olhos, ele pode ver a pequena sara em seu quarto, a noite, o pai aparecendo de surpresa e a tirando da cama, ela implorando para não fazer, mas falhando, o tapa na cara e depois... a solidão e as fortes lágrimas.

Sara observou a atitude de grissom e logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela definitivamente não queria aquilo. Que ele visualizar a cena, exatamente como fazia nos casos em que trabalhava no laboratório.

"Pare e olhe para mim!"

A seriedade no seu tom de voz, o trouxe novamente para a realidade e ao encara-la, ficou chocado com a sua fisionomia brava.

"Não se atreva a faça isso. Não se machuque por minha causa"

"Eu não..."

"Sei que montou a cena e colocou personagens. Meu pai e eu. Quero que pare!"

"_ela realmente me conhece, mas precisava fazer isso_. _para entender o que você passou e só assim poder fazer alguma coisa para mudar o que aconteceu"_

"não contei para você ficar se atormentado e sim para finalmente ser capaz de enfrentar uma parte da minha vida que sempre neguei"

"Eu sei" disse, a abraçando. "E saiba que não estou machucado pelo que vi. O único jeito disso acontecer é se me deixar... É o único jeito... Sinto muito Sara"

"Eu sei. eu também"

"Ninguém deveria fazer isso. especialmente não com você! E fico feliz que seu pai foi embora da sua vida para sempre"

Sara nunca o tinha ouvido falar daquele jeito. Todas as mortes eram importantes e não deveria ter ocorrido. O soltou de modo a encará-lo. Sua cara estava serio o que significava que Grissom estava sendo sincero. E para completar, havia algo nos seus olhos: compaixão. Sara o abraçou forte, fechou os olhos e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas.

Ficaram abraçados embaixo do chuveiro durante muito tempo.

"Obrigado por me contar"

Ela acenou concordando e enxugou as lágrimas.

"Acho que agora já sabe praticamente todas as coisas ruins que me aconteceram."

"Se por um acaso houver mais, por favor, me fale! Mas não agora. Acho que muita coisa de uma vez"

"Não se preocupe. Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo também. Agora, vamos terminar esse banho, para podermos comer alguma coisa."

"e passar pomada no pé" relembrou ela.

"_é assim que eu gosto de vê-la. feliz"_

Grissom ensaboou a parte da frente e saiu do chuveiro, deixando-a sozinha por um tempo. Quando ela fechou a torneira, Grissom estava esperando com uma toalha aberta. A envolveu e plantando um beijo nos seus cabelos.

"Quer que os penteie?"

"Eu faço"

"Ok"

Voltando para o quarto Grissom escolheu uma roupa confortável: calça de moletom, blusa e um suéter. Sara reapareceu minutos depois. Colocou uma calça confortável e vestiu o moletom da faculdade que tinha cursado. (sempre que estava com ele era sinal de que não tinha nada por baixo). Os dois sorriram, mas não falaram nada. Sara sentou na cama e colocou o pé para cima. Grissom abriu a pomada e massageou usando dois dedos de cada mão, de forma circular. Bastante carinhoso, porém mais longo que o necessário.

"Gil? Sei que tem fetiche em relação a pés, mas não vamos transformar isso em outra coisa, ok? Não estou no clima"

"Ok. Desculpe"

Ela vestiu um par de meias e o chinelo e eles desceram para a cozinha. Para o jantar, Grissom preparou um macarrão e Sara picou o alho e os tomates para fazer o molho. Vira e mexe eles sorriram.

"Como será que estão as coisas em Vegas?" perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio. "Será que Catherine não desconfiou sobre nós? A gente esta sendo muito cuidadoso, mas você sabe como ela é intuitiva"

"Dificilmente ela teria me deixado viajar sem fazer comentários"

"Hum.. Como a conheceu?"

"Se não engano foi no meu quinto ano trabalhando no campo. Fui resolver um caso envolvendo a morte de uma stripper e por acaso, a única pessoa do lugar que tinha estado com a moça na noite anterior era Catherine. Ela descreveu o que fizeram e praticamente todos os caras que tinham xavecado a amiga na noite anterior. Além de revelar dois ou três caras que eram visitantes regulares e tinham fixação pela jovem".

"Ela sempre prestou muita atenção nas pessoas"

"Sim. Ainda bem que ela só dançava"

"Como sabe disso?"

"Depois que a chamei para trabalhar e ela passou por todas as etapas necessárias para virar investigadora, nós fomos nos conhecendo melhor. Eu era interessado em aprender sobre comportamento humano, o dela também, e ela já tinha visto muita coisa. Com o tempo ela passou a me confidenciar coisas pessoais e eu retribui a afeição... às vezes da mesma forma. nos viramos"

"Grande amigos. Bem diferente do que aconteceu entre a gente"

"Porque desde o começo eu estava atraído por você de um jeito que não era igual a ela"

"Certo. Ela é legal, bonita, experiente..."

"e estava noiva do Eddie na época" completou grissom.

"Realmente?!" exclamou Sara, surpresa "Acho que isso explica por nunca tentou algo mais"

"Temos jeitos distintos de encarar a vida, embora trabalhando no mesmo lugar. E confesso que não sabia que você era uma pessoa ciumenta"

"Catherine, Terri, Sofia... Lady heather..."

Haviam rumores de que a relação deles foi mais íntima do que com qualquer outra pessoa, sendo que ela era suspeita nos casos que aparecia. E que Grissom tinham passado a noite com ela naquelas vezes. Sara obviamente ficou ciente disso e sempre se sentiu bastante ameaçada pela morena que intrigara tanto assim Gil Grissom. E que só bastando um estalar de dedos, ele estava a disposição. 24h por dia. Trazendo o nome dela à tona, pela primeira vez, Sara tentou mostrar para ele quanto. E foi bem sucedida, porque Grissom simplesmente parou de mexer o macarrão.

"Todas tinham fácil acesso a sua pessoa e, talvez com exceção de Sofia, as outras sabiam o que se passava realmente dentro de você. Eu tive muito trabalho para fazer você confiar em mim dessa forma".

"Sara, eu não..."

Ela ficou em silêncio e continuou arrumando a mesa.

"_oh Droga! Ela traz um dos seus grandes erros e você simplesmente não consegue falar que a única pessoa que não sai dos seus pensamentos, sonhos ou fantasias, mesmo naquela época, esta exatamente no mesmo ambiente que você. Isso é perfeito, não acha?" _disse uma voz dentro dele.

Grissom voltou a realidade quando sentiu a água do macarrão borbulhar. Deu uma mexida com ao garfo, para soltar os fios do macarrão e desligou o forno.

"Eu nunca dormi com Heather!" Esbravejou. Ambos ficaram surpresos com a altura da voz dele.

"Eu acredito em você"

"Diga de novo! Mas agora olhando exatamente nos meus olhos"

Sara colocou o último copo na mesa e parou a poucos centímetros dele. Sua fisionomia séria. Embora impassível por fora, Grissom estava muito nervoso. Heather não significa mais nada para ele e a verdade é que, na época, também não. O assunto que ele mais conversou com a moça foi: Sara. Não precisou muito para que ela o lesse como um livro aberto.

"Eu acredito em você" disse num tom de voz doce, seguido de um sorriso. "_"_

Grissom respirou aliviado. Sua mão pegou o pescoço dela com força e, para a surpresa de Sara, uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele. Ela beijou a lágrima e disse que estava hora deles comerem.

"Ok" respondeu ele.

Colocaram o macarrão com molho numa travessa e sentaram-se à mesa. Grissom serviu os dois, moderadamente, e com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Sara começou a comer. Não sabia o quanto ia fazer diferença ouvir a verdade sobre o rumor. Grissom, por outro lado, estava sério, se sentindo completamente drenado.

Ele ia levantar para tirar os pratos, quando Sara o impediu. Pegando os dois e levando até a pia, ela parou um minuto só para beijá-lo. Sem língua e sem movimento, só um encontro de lábios duradouro. Pegou o avental e sugeriu que ele fosse descansar enquanto ela terminava.

Estava indo para o quarto, depois de quinze minutos, quando o avistou recostado no sofá de olhos fechados e com a mão esquerda sobre a barriga. Parecia tão calmo e quase dormindo. O observou por alguns segundos e depois se aproximou, só o suficiente para beijar sua testa docemente. Grissom abriu os olhos e olhando diretamente nos dela.

"Às vezes eu não consigo resistir..." disse ela.

"Já vai dormir?"

"Não. Estava pensando em ler meu livro por um tempo"

"Traga-o aqui então"

Sara correu até a escada quando Grissom a lembrou do pé, e completou dizendo que não seria recomendado fazer tanto esforço pelo menos naquele dia. Ela pediu desculpas e subiu. Assim que voltou, deitou recostado sobre ele e os cobriu com a colcha. Dez minutos depois, a mão sobre sua barriga ficou mais pesada e ela percebeu que Grissom tinha adormecido. Nunca tinha conhecido uma pessoa que gostava tanto de dormir no sofá, assim como ela. Como estava muito confortável para querer sair de lá, Sara continuou lendo o livro e em pouco tempo, ficar cansada também

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom acordou de madrugada por causa da corrente fria que entrou por baixo da janela da sala

Grissom acordou de madrugada por causa da corrente fria que entrou por baixo da janela da sala. O seu movimento, mesmo que pequeno, fez a jovem se mexer.

"Talvez seja hora de irmos para cama" sussurrou ele.

"Não quero"

"Então me deixe pegar um cobertor, pois vai ficar bem mais frio"

"Não! E se você levantar, vou ficar muito brava".

"Vamos, eu te levo no colo então".

"Não"

"Você sabe como ser teimosa"

"Sim, e você me ama mesmo assim"

"Verdade, mas... faça por mim".

Sara aceitou, porém levantou bronqueada. Provavelmente no passado ela nunca podia, de fato, fazer isso, por isso quando acontecia Grissom sempre achava engraçado e um amor. (depois de muito tempo fechado para as pequenas coisas e para o amor, ele não ia voltar para aquele lugar então sim, agia ou pensava como criança) Deixando a colcha como estava, ele correu atrás dela.

Dormiram até as nove da manhã.

"Gil, acha que vai dá para a gente voltar amanhã ?" perguntou Sara indo para o banheiro. Grissom continuava deitado na cama.

"Claro. Porque?"

"Queria ver o pôr-do-sol e..."

Como Sara demorou a responder, e Grissom esta curioso, rapidamente se levanta da cama e vai até ela..

"E...?"

Sara estava um pouco distraída e levou um susto. Ele pediu desculpas.

"Bom, estava pensando que seria muito legal assistirmos ao sol se por, bem juntinho, assim como ficamos no parque hoje e...(ela se aproximou e colocou os dois braços em torno do seu pescoço) quem sabe... tornar real uma das mais fantasias. (grissom ergueu a sobrancelha) Não é a mais freqüente, mas é uma delas..."

"Poderia ser mais específica?... Não?... Bom, neste caso... não sei se vou poder ajudar"

"oh... Vai ajudar... E muito!" respondeu, beijando longamente.

"Hum... você disse que não é a mais freqüente, então... qual é?"

"No banco de trás da SUV, no estacionamento do laboratório" sussurrou.

"Aquele lugar quase nunca fica vazio, mas... nós podemos investigar melhor e..."

"Esta realmente cogitando ou esta tirando com a minha cara?" Perguntou séria.

"Porque eu tiraria com a sua cara?" Questionou, não entendendo.

"Por ser exatamente um lugar onde qualquer um pode nos ver? E eu sei que você não esta disposto a arriscar seu trabalho por mim"

"Correção: eu não estou disposto a arriscar o seu trabalho"

Grissom deixou o banheiro e foi colocar uma roupa. Sara piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer e ele sabia. A pergunta demorou a vir, então ele explicou:

"Todo o tempo que ficamos longe, eu estava na verdade pensando no melhor para você. Eu sabia que você era uma pessoa inteligente, especial e que definitivamente merecia ficar com um cara que pudesse, não só te amar incondicionalmente, mas ser realmente capaz de expressar isso. E nós dois sabemos que eu não sou um deles"

"Não acredito que você ainda pensa isso!" esbravejou, voltando ao quarto. "Talvez você não saiba expressar seus sentimentos para todo mundo ver, mas eu não estou preocupada com eles! E tenho certeza que nunca reclamei do seu jeito..."

"Sara, isso não é totalmente verdade" respondeu ele com a voz calma, tentando faze-la se acalmar também.

"Se não ouvir o resto não vai ser mesmo!" Grissom virou-se para ela. "Eu nunca reclamei do seu jeito... a partir do momento que você veio até mim e disse 'vamos jantar... hoje... e você pode chamar de um real encontro'"

"Você lembra"

"Estava colocando minhas coisas no armário, depois de fazer dois turnos seguidos e você entrou, abriu o seu armário e simplesmente fez o convite. Do nada!"

"Não foi 'do nada'!" retrucou.

"Talvez já tivesse pensado no assunto, mas não tinha como eu saber. Sim, trabalhamos muito bem naquele caso e até trocamos olhares, mas... eu não estava psicologicamente preparada."

"E porque tinha que estar assim? Não teria efeito algum o convite se você soubesse de antemão".

"Gil, tudo o que você faz e fala tem efeito. Principalmente depois de estar esperando por aquele momento desde..."

"Você veio para Las Vegas?!"

"Não exatamente. No começo era só uma queda por alguém mais velho, bonito e inteligente, mas acho que realmente me apaixonei depois do caso do corpo desaparecido no apartamento."

"Aquele que ficamos procurando por horas e você veio atrás de mim e eu surtei?"

"Não foi um surto. Você só estava preocupado e achei muito fofo."

"Fofo?!"

"Sim. Você realmente expressou o que estava sentindo e, mesmo nervoso, continuava muito charmoso e eu pensei... 'Deus, faria qualquer para poder ver o brilho nos olhos dele de novo e para sempre'... confesso que fiquei muito chocada com isso".

"Bom, nessa tarefa você foi realmente bem sucedida" respondeu, indo de encontro dela e colocando as mãos em torno da sua cintura.

"Só nessa?"

Grissom cerrou um dos olhos, fazendo mistério.

"É claro que não!"

"bom!" disse Sara pressionando seus lábios contra os dele.

Grissom beijou cada lábio – separadamente - antes das suas línguas se encontrarem para um dança bastante sensual. Ele a pegou no colo, sem quebrar o contato e a deitou na cama.

"Eu te amo" disse ele.

"Eu também".

Os lábios se encontraram novamente, mas desta vez, Grissom a beijou com fervor. Explorando todo canto e rápido. Ele ouviu um "hum" escapar da garganta quando Sara virou o rosto para o outro lado, sem quebrar o contato Suas mãos rapidamente puxaram a camisa dele para cima e Grissom quebrou rapidamente.

"Obrigado. Estava realmente precisando disso"

"Tirar a camisa ou respirar?"

"Ambos" Sara abriu um grande sorriso. "Quero experimentar cada parte do seu corpo Sara. E quero dizer... (ele se aproximou do seu ouvido) todas elas"

Sara saiu de baixo dele, deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e então abriu o roupão. Os olhos de grissom se arregalarem e a mão direita logo percorreu a parte superior do corpo dela. As únicas coisas que realmente estavam no caminho eram: um sutiã e uma calcinha. Ela se desvencilhou das mangas e sorriu.

Grissom beijou sua boca e depois, quando a necessidade de ar foi mais, ele foi para o pescoço, subindo até o ouvido. Ao invés de lamber o lobo, ele puxou com os dentes, fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Foi descendo pela clavícula, beijando e lambendo, passando pelos ombros e dos dois lados.

Em seguida desceu pelo meio dos seios até o umbigo. Sara rapidamente afundou a barriga e elevou o tronco. Ela era tão sensível naquele ponto e ele adorava. Depois de lamber e sugar no local, ele tirou o sutiã por trás e passou a fazer amor em cada um dos seus seios.

As mãos dela ao redor da sua cabeça indicavam como ele deveria fazer. Quando estava com a mão toda, ele sugava-os com vontade e quando ela fazia só com os dedos, ele ia devagar. De ambos os jeitos ele ficava satisfeito. E quando Sara não estava mais agüentando, ela começava a gemer repetidamente.

Tirou a parte de baixo e acariciou suas longas e lindas pernas. Lambeu a extremidade das suas coxas e Sara rapidamente abriu ao máximo as pernas.

Que vista perfeita! O coração parecia pulsar no seu centro e ele pode sentir o calor emanando dentro dela. Separando os grandes lábios com os dedos, e olhando mais uma vez para cima para confirmação, Grissom lambeu toda a extensão e fez com que sua língua fosse o mais fundo possível, enquanto sugava a parte de cima.

"Tão boa querida... tão boa..." gemeu ele.

A sensação era tão boa que Sara começou a mexer o quadril para ajudar chegar mais rápido no topo. Enfiando dois dedos de uma vez dentro dela, sua língua passou a fazer movimentos laterais sobre o clitóris.

"Deus... Gil..."

Grissom observou o corpo dela contrair e o tronco se erguer. Ela segurou o corpo assim por alguns segundos e depois caiu sobre o colchão. Rapidamente sua cabeça procurou por ele, mas seus olhos não estavam focando tão bem ainda, então os fechou.

"_Hum isso é bom, sim!... Como ele fez isso?! Como...? Acho que vou..."_

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele.

Ainda ofegante, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela finalmente olhou para ele. Grissom ficou impressionado com o brilho dentro dos seus olhos castanhos. A mão dela estava tremendo e embora quisesse falar algo, não conseguiu. Eles ficaram apenas se olhando até Sara selar seus lábios nos dele.

"Obrigada... Foi uma tremenda viagem"

"Tem certeza que esta bem?" insistiu, preocupado que a reação do corpo dela tenha sido um pouco demais. "Podemos parar se você preferir"

"Não! Não quero parar... por favor! (ele acenou positivamente) Só preciso de alguns segundos..."

Sara pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou no seu peito, na altura do coração. Ele batia tão rápido e aquilo era tão bom. Grissom deitou de lado próximo a ela e ficou acariciando seus cabelos. Como um cara como ele, que ficava mudo por muito pouco, poderia naquele momento, encontrar as palavras para explicar a alegria que enchera seu coração? Ele rezava - lá em fundo - que seus olhos fossem capazes de mostrar não só o que sua garganta não permitia dizer, mas também o que seu próprio coração gritava.

Depois de alguns segundos, que pareciam durar uma eternidade, Sara finalmente fez alguma coisa: saiu de cima dele e deitou. Grissom se colocou na posição e, sem tirar os olhos dela, penetrou fundo. Apoiou seu corpo sobre o dela e começou a forçar, realmente fundo. Devagar e fundo.

Quando ele fazia o movimento para cima, o corpo de Sara tenta ajudar, fazendo o movimento contrário.

Certa hora, as mãos dela percorreram suas costas até parar na sua bunda, onde ela apertou forte, fazendo-o ir fundo e gemer. Grissom a olhou com cara de surpresa, mas o sorriso dela era tão grande que foi difícil não lhe roubar um beijo naquele momento. Fechando os olhos, Grissom recomeçou a se movimentar. Já tinha visto o suficiente Agora queria sentir, dois corações e corpos num só, rumo ao encontro de uma única alma.

"querida... Estou tão perto..."

"Então deixe vir... com tudo". disse, sussurrando o final bem no seu ouvido.

"E quanto a você?"

"Faça por nós dois babe! Por favor".

"_oh deus, como ela pode ser tão maravilhosa?_"

Grissom ergueu o tronco e se movimentou rápido. Gemendo bem alto a cada ataque até finalmente explodir em êxtase. Que maravilhosa sensação! Grissom caiu sobre seu corpo, totalmente esgotado. O abdômen dela contraiu, segurando-o dentro e seus braços o abraçaram fortemente enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Depois de alguns minutos...

"Sara?"

"Sim..."

"Preciso que me deixe sair"

"Oh! Claro!... Desculpe"

Sara sentou recostada na cabeceira da cama e pegou o travesseiro. Abraçou-o fortemente para não sentir um vazio de calor, depois de um momento de amor tão intenso. Grissom sentou ao seu lado e ficou olhando, primeiro para os seus lindos olhos e depois para os finos e vermelhos lábios.

"venha viver comigo!"

"o que?" Alguns fios cabelo caíram no seu rosto e Grissom gentilmente o colocou para trás da orelha.

"Quero que venha morar comigo em definitivo"

"Gil, mesmo que fiquemos juntos a maior parte do tempo, no trabalho ou na sua casa, nós dois somos pessoas que precisam ter seus próprios espaços..."

"E isso nunca vai mudar. mas acho que somos capazes de lidar com isso e ainda viver debaixo do mesmo teto. Na maioria das vezes não precisamos falar para o outro perceber quando um precisa de um pouco de distância... E nós podemos até comprar uma casa maior".

"Comprar uma casa?"

"Sim. Por que não?"

"Quando você contar a Catherine - ou mesmo Brass - que vai comprar uma casa maior, eles vão querer saber porque. Vão virar abutres e provavelmente vão descobrir rapidinho, algo ou alguma coisa, que não tem a sua cara. E o que vai fazer então? Esconder as minhas coisas antes deles aparecerem? E se forem sem avisar?"

"Não tinha pensado sobre isso!" falou Grissom dando risada.

"Ta vendo como não vai ser uma boa idéia"

"Essa foi uma boa tentativa querida, mas não vai funcionar." Disse, se levantando. "_abutres... às vezes eles agem realmente assim!..." _

Sara amava-o com todas as suas forças e na parte da casa, eles se complementavam. Sara não gostava de cozinhar e ele sim, adorava. Ele não gostava de lavar roupa e ela fazia - Não era sua paixão, mas ela fazia com prazer. O seu maior receio era que certas atitudes ou características – dela – pudessem levar a um possível rompimento entre eles e aquilo, Sara não ia agüentar.

"Se precisar de um tempo para pensar, tudo bem, mas ainda quero fazer isso!" gritou Grissom do banheiro. Quando não recebeu resposta, ele abriu a porta do banheiro e procurou para ela. O quarto estava vazio.

"Espero que não tenha se barbeado por minha causa. Sabe que não me incomodo de ser arranhada."

"Não se preocupe. Fiz por que gosto de sentir minha pele rente a sua. Além de mais, pareço mais jovem"

"Não posso argumentar contra isso"

"Parece que sua pequena fantasia vai ter que ficar para outro dia"

"Pois é" falou, olhando para fora da janela "Quando acordamos parecia que ia ficar um dia lindo, mas as nuvens apareceram. Mas tudo bem, teremos tempo para isso outro dia. Sua panqueca esta pronta".

"Importa-se se comermos na sala?"

"Não... te encontro lá"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom pegou o prato, a beijou na bochecha e foi sentar no sofá

Grissom pegou o prato, a beijou na bochecha e foi sentar no sofá. Pegou uma caneta e os óculos e abriu uma palavra cruzada no braço do sofá. Sara sentou do outro lado, sem atrapalhar a concentração dele. Pela rapidez com que Grissom trocava o garfo pela caneta a palavra cruzada estava fácil demais.

"_às vezes me pergunto porque ele continua fazendo se tudo é sempre tão fácil. para ele, pelo menos"_

Quando terminou e aproveitando que Grissom tinha começado outra palavra cruzada, ela levantou rapidamente e levou os pratos na pia. Nunca conhecera um homem que tivesse tanto fascínio por lavar louça e que quando fazia isso, parecia que o mundo simplesmente desaparecesse ao seu redor. Era curioso e um pouco estranho ao mesmo tempo, por isso de vez em quando ela dava um jeito de deixa-lo longe da pia. Não chegavam a brigar por isso, mas ficava uma tensão no ar e um deles tinha que ceder. Na maioria das vezes, ele cedia.

"_Mas é se isso virasse um problema com a convivência sob o mesmo teto?" _pensou ela.

Ela não sabia, mas Grissom também tinha esse receio. Mas que as coisas, atitudes dele virassem um empecilho. Mas ele estava disposto a enfrentar essas questões quando ela aparecessem. Não antes.

Durante o resto o dia, eles ficaram em casa. Sara ficou lendo seu livro no sofá e grissom ficou assistindo um pouco de televisão, ao seu lado. Como nem um deles estava disposto a sair para almoçar, comeram o resto de macarrão que havia sobrado.

As nuvens que antes eram claras ficaram escuras e, sem aviso, a chuva desabou. Bem forte. Sara olhou para fora e respirou fundo. Ela nunca gostou de tempestades e, como elas ocorriam poucas vezes por ano em Las Vegas, era um bom lugar para morar. Toda vez que trovoava, seus olhos iam parar na janela.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Grissom, ao ver que ela se assustou.

"Sim. Estava distraída"

Sara se ajeitou no sofá com as pernas cruzadas e tentar ficar numa posição que grissom não notasse o medo no seu rosto. Mas era um pouco tarde para isso.

"Distraída ou com medo de trovão?"

"Não tenho medo de..."

Antes que ela terminasse, ouviu-se um estrondo do lado de fora e o som fez as janelas vibrarem. Grissom viu os olhos dela se arregalarem. Parecia uma criança assustada. E foi difícil não rir, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Não do medo em si, mas da cara que ela fez: muita graciosa.

"_Uma mulher de 34 anos com medo de chuva já é embaraçoso por si só, não preciso ficar aturando alguém rindo da minha cara, muito menos você" _ pensou, levantando do sofá.

Grissom percebeu o desconforto e alcançou a mão dela, impossibilitando-a de ir.

Sara sentou novamente e ficou olhando para ele. O sorriso no rosto era tão grande e tão lindo, que a raiva logo se dissipou. Quando ela relaxou, Grissom a puxou para si e ela deitou com a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Imagino que sua mãe nunca te segurou durante uma tempestade... (ela balançou a cabeça para os lados) ou fez qualquer coisa para te fazer esquecer o barulho..." (ela acenou novamente)

"Mesmo sabendo como funciona, ainda não gosto deles."

"Muita gente não gosta. E não tem problema ter medo deles"

"Quando sua mãe não estava te segurando, o que ela fazia?"

"Me colocava sentado na pia enquanto preparava um bolo ou uma torta. E se acabasse a luz, ficávamos sentados em volta da mesa da sala, com várias velas, jogando cartas" Ele sentiu o sorriso surgindo no rosto dela contra sua peito.

"Parece divertido"

"Era. Com o tempo o medo passou."

"E hoje, tem alguma coisa que você tem medo?"

Grissom pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"O maior dele é não ser capaz de te dar prazer. De qualquer tipo" Sara elevou o corpo e olhou para ele. Pegando a mão dela, ele plantou um beijo na palma e continuou. "e por isso quero poder aproveitar enquanto posso e enquanto você ainda se interessa"

"Dividir apartamento com alguém, especialmente de que você gosta, é abrir as portas para todas as manias e as coisas chatas que podem aparecer... Não sei se estou pronta para arriscar, ainda."

"Tenho certeza que já te vi nas piores situações e com os piores humores. E ainda estou aqui. (ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela) Quero poder chegar em casa de repente e te encontrar lá, sem ter que pedir ou marcar antes. Quero também que use a sua chave quando não estou junto"

"Então você percebeu!"

"Sim e eu sei que não quer invadir querida, mas já o fez e não tem volta"

"Ok então"

"Isso quer dizer que você topa?"

"Sim, mas tem que ser na sua casa"

"Sem problemas"

"Agora, quando perguntei do que tem medo eu não estava pensando numa coisa assim tão séria e sim numa coisa banal como... medo de trovão ou... medo de picada de cobra..."

"serve de rato?"

"Verdade?"

"Este é um animal que nunca me interessou. Nem quando criança e eu trazia bicho morto para casa para fazer autopsias"

"Você era uma criança estranha"

"Todo mundo dizia isso. Minha mãe justificava que foi pelo trauma que a ida do meu pai causou e acho que ela estava certa"

"Esse foi o único motivo?"

"Não. os animais se comunicam de maneiras e linguagens diferente e como em casa dificilmente havia conversa verbais, acabei gerando um interesse em saber os motivos por trás de cada atitude."

"Nós dois vivemos numa casa onde a comunicação sempre foi um problema"

"Isso é verdade. Olhe, a tempestade diminui e parou de chover"

"Acho que tinha razão sobre conversar nessas horas... ajuda muito. Obrigada"

"A qualquer hora" disse, beijando-a na testa.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro, o que é?"

"Me ensina a linguagem dos sinais?"

"Por causa da minha mãe?"

"Sim. Quero poder me comunicar com ela sem que ela tenha que ficar olhando fixamente para os meus lábios. Já vi como fazer isso te cansa e imagino que para ela também."

"Ok. Começaremos quando voltarmos"

"Porque não agora?"

"Por que tenho outra coisa em mente. Venha, vamos dar uma volta."

"Mas esta tudo eslamaçado e esta escuro"

"Sara..."

"Ok. Vou pegar as lanternas caso precisemos..." Ela subiu a escada correndo e Grissom a observou com um sorriso.

O passeio que ele tinha sugerido não era nada de mais. Só uma andada por volta de toda a propriedade e até duas casas depois. Mas foi bem gostoso. Os dois andaram de mãos dadas, mas nada conversaram e na verdade, nem um deles estava a fim disso.

"Me dê seu tênis" disse ele, quando voltaram. Sara assim o fez. Tirando os dele também, grissom foi para o tanque e voltou depois de dez minutos com os tênis limpos.

"Obrigada. Tem alguma coisa para a gente preparar para o jantar?"

"Posso fazer pizza de forno"

"Mesmo sem tomate? Acho que usamos todos"

"Tem queijo suficiente, orégano, um pouco de presunto... acho que é suficiente" disse indo até a pia da cozinha.

"Ok. Quer uma mãozinha?"

"Não... não no jantar"

"Parece que alguém... tem planos para depois..." disse Sara, vindo por trás e passando as mãos por dentro da camisa. Grissom ficou arrepiado.

"Talvez". respondeu com uma voz baixinha.

"E... se eu não quiser esperar..." disse sussurrando no ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e a encarou. Sara não soube descobrir se ele ficou contente com a forma que ela agiu ou não. "_bom... acho que eu vou ficar sentadinha... e quieta..." _pensou subindo no balcão.

Grissom pegou todos os ingredientes que eram necessários e começou a montar as pizzas. Ele podia ver de rabo de olho as pernas de Sara balançando, a cara triste, que ora olhava para o chão, e ora para ele. Estava se comportando como uma criança que não tinha ganhado o presente desejado. Fofo, muito fofo.

Depois que terminou de montar, lavou as mãos na pia e se aproximou dela. Ele colocou uma das pernas dela mais para o lado se colocou no meio e a olhando nos olhos. A mão direita dele acariciou sua bochecha e passou por dentro do cabelo.

Eles não falaram nada, apenas se olhavam.

Grissom aproximou dos seus lábios e beijou delicadamente, primeiro o lábio de cima, depois o de baixo e depois, finalmente, pediu por mais. Sara rapidamente abriu os lábios e Grissom colocou a língua dentro, se movimento lento e fundo. Sara colocou os dois braços em volta da cabeça dele, de forma que ele não pudesse parar a menos que seus corpos implorassem por um tempo de trégua. E por mais de cinco minutos, eles ficaram assim: suas línguas se movimentando, numa dança sensual.

"Posso saber o que deu em você para fazer isso?" perguntou ela.

"Digamos que, às vezes, eu não resisto ao seu charme"

"Não estava fazendo charme"

"Verdade? Bom, nesse caso, você me enganou direitinho... Sinto muito pelo beijo."

"Nunca peça desculpas por causa de um beijo" disse ela, trazendo perto para um outro, mais rápido.

Antes de dormir, tomaram banho separadamente.

"Que horas quer sair amanhã?" perguntou ela, entrando embaixo da coberta e deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

"O melhor seria logo cedo, por volta das nove. Assim poderíamos descansar antes do próximo turno"

"Eu poderia fazer a lista do que preciso pegar na minha casa e levar para a sua"

Grissom a abraçou fortemente e beijou seus cabelos.

"Nós vamos fazer dar certo, você vai ver" disse ele confiante. Sara sorriu.

"_eu realmente espero que sim"_

Fogo: manifestação de uma combustão rápida e persistente, acompanhada da emissão de luz e de energia térmica. E que quando trabalhada com cuidado e dedicação pode jamais se apagar. Assim como o amor.

The End


End file.
